Christmas Tidings
by Keeper of the Times
Summary: Ed's stuck in Central this Christmas season. This story is short but sweet. warning: Yaoi RoyxEd


Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. Kinda wish I did…

Warning: Yaoi, nothing hardcore. Just a kiss but if you don't like yaoi then turn back now.

On a cold, frosty but not snowy December day Edward Elric was sitting on the front steps of the Central Library. It was probably the only place that hadn't taken on the Christmas decorations that littered the rest of the city. It wasn't exactly that Ed didn't like Christmas itself but more that he was spending the season alone in Central. Al, in his newly acquired body, was being taken care of back in Resembool by Auntie Pinako and Winry.

Edward's Resembool family thought he should be spending the holiday with them but for some reason Ed just had this weird feeling that he should spend time in Central. He really shouldn't be sitting outside with his automail though. It just kept leeching the warmth out of his body. But for some reason he felt like the crisp air was relaxing him. He relished in being able to feel the cool air on his face and not have to be rushing off somewhere to gather leads and research.

Out of nowhere he felt a warm puff of air by his left ear. Startled, he jumped up and whipped around ready to punch whoever it was. When he saw who it was behind him he stalled for a moment. The colonel thought the fish impression Ed was doing was quite good, best he's seen in a while actually.

"Why, Fullmetal, what are you doing sulking around out here?" questioned the colonel.

"None of your business, bastard," Ed replied, he should have just punched him anyway.

"I'm hurt, really," Mustang said in a sarcastic tone, the smirk never leaving his face.

At that moment Edward turned to get up and walk away but that bastard colonel stood in his way. Ed stepped to the left to go around him but the colonel did the same. Ed stepped to the right and once again the colonel copied his movements.

With a sour expression on his face Edward said, "Get out of my way,… now!"

Without missing a blink Mustang replied, "Well, Shorty, you could just walk right underneath my legs. Probably wouldn't even reach my knees."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULDN'T GET STEPPED ON BY AN ANT EVEN IF HE WAS RIGHT UNDER ITS FEET!!!"

"You, Bean," the colonel taunted smirk firmly in place.

"You are just _so _lucky its illegal to punch your commanding officer's pretty little face in," Ed warned him. The colonel was pretty damn lucky Edward was in a good enough mood to warn him before hitting him.

"You flatter me, Edward. I had no idea you thought my face was pretty," Mustang informed him. Instead of the heavy, obnoxious denial he was expecting (and maybe even the punch) he got neither. In its place he privately marveled at how red Edward's face got. The slight windburn flush turned into a full out blush that spread from cheeks to nose to ears. Mustang didn't actually know one's face could get that red. Instead of a screaming fit like he was expecting he was once again surprised with stuttering. That was something he had never heard from Edward before. Bewildered, Roy listened harder to try to determine what Ed was actually saying.

He managed to get, "I d-d-d-don't kno-ow w-w-w-what-t y-your t-t-talking about-t. I d-d-don't know w-w-where you g-got such-ch a r-ridiculous idea."

"I believe they were your words, Fullmetal," Mustang replied eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well, you can forget it," Ed looked down embarrassed and mostly to himself added, "Not like you'd ever be interested in me that way."

Both of Roy Mustang's eyebrows dipped and a worried scowl took the place of what was previously a confident smirk.

"What would make you think you'd know what was going on in my head?"

When Edward looked up the blush was less prominent than before as confusion took over. He frowned, contemplating what Mustang was talking about. A nervous sweat broke out on the back of his neck. He hadn't actually meant to say that last thought out loud. Now Mustang knew about his crush. Roy was straight, he was gay. Now Roy was going to avoid him like the plague. He'd just screwed up his chances before he even had them. Now what was he going to d-?

Edward's last thought was pushed away as Roy slid his right gloved hand behind Ed's bangs pushing them to the side as he leaned down. The same hand pushed the hair on the back of his neck, giving Edward an almost unnoticeable, uncontrollable full body shiver.

Ed took a slight gasp as Roy descended on him, gaze half lidded. Roy's lips met with Edward's slightly chapped lips. They were cool from the bitter air but they still felt full against his own. He flicked his tongue out to soothe and warm the slightly cracked lips.

Edward was fully enjoying the kiss. It was soft but he could practically feel the passion Roy was trying to send to him. Ed started faintly when he felt a tongue brush his lips as if seeking out a taste of him. He didn't know how to respond to the tongue but apparently gasping was the right thing to do for that warm, velvety organ started to rub his own creating a lovely friction.

Thinking was not an option after that. When they pulled apart Edward was dizzy and deeply flushed from the pleasurable after effects of the kiss. _ What was I saying, again?_

Roy brought the hand that was on the left side of Ed's face down the arm to hold the flesh hand that was clothed in mittens.

After a moment Roy asked, "Are you going to be alright?" Quite pleased with himself he squeezed the hand he was holding.

"Yeah, wow. I guess you do hold onto that reputation of your's for a good reason. Does this mean we're dating now?" Edward said with a hopeful tone to his voice and a fire in his eyes.

"It could mean that if that's what you want, Edward," Roy replied back, just as hopeful.

"Sure… but this doesn't mean I'm going to start listening to you now," Ed told him in his usual tact.

Roy chuckled, deep and smooth, "I wouldn't expect any less from you, Edward."

I'll probably make this a series of one-shots for the holidays.


End file.
